Beats Per Minute
by WookieCookie
Summary: Noctis is bored staying in, and since he's not sick anymore, he decides to go for a walk on the beach. There, he meets a small little kitten...that is not as normal as Noctis thought. Proctis Kitty!Prompto Un-betaed


_70 beats per minute_

Noctis was pretty bored sitting in his summerhouse playing pointless video games all day long. He was here on summer vacation, but also because he was pretty sick after school ended. He was bedridden for about two weeks and when he got better, everyone was relieved. His temperature had reached one hundred three degrees Fahrenheit at one point. Noctis' doctor however, still said to take it easy. His body was still weak after all.

He was getting kinda chubby too –or at least he thought he was, and it was likely, considering he hardly exercised in a while-, so, he decided to go for a short walk. It was nice out too, he smiled when he saw the clear blue sky from his bedroom window. Quickly, he ran down the stairs and told his servants where he would be. After slipping on some flip-flops, he headed for the beach.

Noctis breathed in the nice fresh, salty air from the beach. "What a nice place." He commented and took of his slippers; then, he dipped his feet into the nice cool ocean water. He wiggled his toes and chuckled when several fish came near him and brushed past his ankles.

He walked along the shore for a good fifteen minutes when a golden fluff ball caught his eye. Perhaps it was someone's blanket or a stuffed animal. The prince shrugged and continued walking, letting the waves crash against his legs.

But then, the fluff ball shifted and made a meowing sound. Well, blankets and stuffed animals don't do that on their own do they?

Noctis curiously jogged over to the golden fluff ball and nearly squealed. _Nearly. _He absolutely did not squeal, though he did look like he was trying to hold it in.

The golden kitty looked up at Noctis and meowed; it almost looked like it was grinning up at him. It didn't have a collar, indicating that it was a stray.

"Hello kitty. My name's Noctis." Noctis held out his hand and wondered if the kitten knew how to shake hands. The kitten raised one paw and put it on Noctis' hand; looks like it did know how to do a handshake after all.

"You're so small."

Its ears flattened on its head and Noctis swore he could hear it growling in annoyance. The prince muffled a laugh by biting his lips and said, "Fine, you're as big as a hippo."

The kitten gave Noctis a flat stare, almost as if it was saying: What the hell?.

Noctis picked up the kitten and held the its chest to his ears, listening to the sound of its heartbeat, "A cat's resting pulse is supposed to be one hundred fifty to two hundred beats per minute. Did you know that kitty? You're beating one hundred sixty times; you're pretty healthy. That's good."

The kitten just tilted its head as Noctis went on, "My heart beats seventy times per minute." Noctis smiled at the kitty, "I'm glad my heart is beating and that I'm alive, because I got to meet a cute fur ball like you."

The kitten meowed and brushed its cheek against Noctis'.

"Are you happy too?"

The kitten meowed again. Noctis assumed that it meant, "yes".

"Do you want to come home and live with me?" The golden fluff meowed and swished its tail.

Noctis grinned, "I'm going to assume you said yes just now and keep you."

The prince put the kitten onto his shoulder and jogged back to where he left his slippers. He slipped them back on, ignoring the sand sticking to his feet and calves. Noctis smiled at the kitten; it was looking around all over the place. The animal had probably explored the area before, just not from this high off the ground.

Noctis went around the house, sneaking in through the back, and went up the stairs. He entered his room and went into his private bathroom –which was connected to his bedroom. He placed the kitten gently on the white tiled floor and turned on the water.

"I hope you like water kitty." Noctis just hoped it wouldn't give him too much trouble with the bath. He had heard that cats didn't like water; but when he placed the golden cat into the bathtub, it didn't look upset at all.

Noctis smiled and stood up, "I'm going to get a washcloth. Be good and stay there okay?" He wasn't worried about the kitten drowning; the water wasn't deep at all.

But when he came back…

"Holy frickin' cow!" Noctis shouted before he threw a hand over his mouth and locked his bathroom door –just in case the servants heard him and ran upstairs. "Who the heck are you!"

Instead of the kitty in the bathtub, it was a male –a pretty hot male- with cat ears and a tail –_and _he was very much naked.

The male grinned and got out of the bathtub before launching himself at Noctis, "You're back! Do you have the washcloth now?"

Noctis dropped the cloth in surprise, his mouth wide open as he tried not to look at the man's lower parts. "Wh-who are you?"

The man pouted childishly and wrapped his arms around Noctis, "It's meeee! The kitty!"

The prince's eyebrow twitched, '_No...way…but…his hair color is the same as the kitten's fur color…'_

"Noctis are you alright? Helloooo? Noctis are you in there? Noctis? NOCTIS!"

"Shut up! Turn back into your cute fluff ball self!"

The male made kitty eyes at the human, "But I don't know how; and you don't really want me to turn back do you?"

"Yes I do!" Noctis said firmly.

"But your heart is beating so fast! Way more than seventy times per minute." The male stated, "Human hearts beat faster when they like something right?"

"Where did you learn that?"

The male's eyes brightened, "I was right then!"

Noctis glared and sighed after he saw tears threatening to fall from the kitty boy, "Fine, I'll bathe you okay?"

"Can't you bathe with me?"

The prince blushed and his he felt his heart rate accelerate, "Wh-wha?"

"Ah! Your heart went faster! It means you want to! Yay!" The male grabbed Noctis by the arm and pulled him into the bathtub with him –clothes and all.

"Just because my heart accelerates doesn't mean I-" The midnight-color haired man paused when he saw the other male's smiling face and grumbled in defeat. "Do you have a name?"

The male shook his head, "Nopety nope nope. Why?"

"I don't want to call you 'it', 'him', 'you', or 'thing'." Noctis put a thoughtful finger to his chin, "How about Prompto?"

"Alright!" Prompto shouted excitedly.

"Great…now Prompto…"

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of me? My clothes are soaked and I'm uncomfortable."

"Are you still going to bathe with me even when I let you go?"

"…"

"Weeeell?"

Noctis' pinched Prompto's cheeks and pulled harshly, "Just let me go already."

_110 beats per minute.  
><em>  
><strong>xox<strong>

**Requested by ben4kevin**

**Sorry for the oocness –though technically any character written by anyone else but the creator will never be in character. At least, that's my opinion. And sorry if the idea is all over the place –most of my stories tend to be like that.**

**Inspired by parts of the song Heartbeat#0822 –Miku Hatsune-**


End file.
